A spontaneous guinea pig mammary carcinoma in vivo system has been developed and is in the process of being clinically characterized. The baseline immunologic parameters of the normal and tumor-bearing animal are being assessed. A monoclonal antibody against the tumor cell surface antigens is being developed. This animal system will be utilized to assess the effect of BRMs on the immunologic function of animals with spontaneously occurring tumors.